The dreams we share
by CrazyforCrookshanks
Summary: Hermione has trouble sleeping alone after the war. Fred is always happy to oblige. FredxHermione


Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.

Fred stopped suddenly as he walked along one of the Burrow's upstairs hallways. He could have sworn he heard a strange whimpering noise. He cocked his head to one side and listened intently but the house was silent apart from the usual creaks and groans.

Shaking his head slightly he started to head towards the room he shared with George - but wait, there it was again, not a whimpering but more a gentle sobbing.

He was certain this time and also realised that it could only be one person. Hermione had moved into Percy's old room on the insistence of his mother (the Weasley matriarch seemed to believe that by offering Hermione her own room she could somehow trick her into staying forever).

Fred considered the possible awkwardness of the situation ahead of him before Hermione's next gut-wrenching sob spurred him into action. He crept to the door, knocked softly and entered.

The room was dark with only a sliver of light from the full moon shining through the window. He could just make out a vague, shaking form on the single bed in the far corner. From the continued cries, he assumed that the young witch was still unaware of his presence.

"Hermione." He whispered just loud enough to be heard "Are you ok?"

He mentally berated himself for the stupid question; if she were ok then he would hardly be in his current predicament.

Hermione sat up suddenly and turned to face him, her face covered in tears and shock at having been discovered.

"Fred? Is that you? What are you doing awake?" she questioned.

"Nature called so I answered. I heard you crying on my way back to bed." He explained. "What's wrong? Can I do anything to help?"

"No, there's nothing you can do" she answered hurriedly. She seemed to consider him for a few moments before explaining further. "I just feel lonely sometimes since the war ended. I was accustomed to having Harry and Ron around all the time and being in a separate room will take some getting used to."

"Oh", he offered lamely.

She chuckled sardonically almost to herself. "I suppose grown witches of my age shouldn't be afraid to sleep alone but having someone's peaceful breathing next to you was comforting on the hunt. None of us could have gotten through it separately. It's easier for Harry and Ron as they're still in the same room."

"Why didn't you stay in Ginny's room then? I'm sure she doesn't mind the company either…"

Hermione blushed uncomfortably before answering "Harry occasionally visits her during the night…" she trailed off.

Fred felt a surge of brotherly protection sweep over him at the idea of a man climbing into his baby sister's bed but shook it off; Ginny had proven time and again that she could take care of herself.

"I tried staying with Ron for a while but that seemed strange… too intimate without Harry." Hermione continued.

An uneasy twinge in his stomach at the idea of Hermione wrapped in Ron's arms made Fred realize that the feelings he had had in school for the bushy-haired bookworm had not entirely dissipated. He had disregarded it as a childish crush and hoped that keeping busy with the shop and then throwing himself whole-heatedly into the war effort would have helped but, since moving back to the Burrow whilst the shop was repaired, he could not get her cinnamon eyes out of his head.

Fred cleared his throat nervously; unsure of whether he had missed something whilst lost in his own thoughts. Hermione was looking at him questioningly, her face tilted up towards him.

"I'm sorry? Did you say something?" Fred asked.

"Nothing important," she smiled softly.

Hermione seemed to hesitate a few moments before murmuring "Will you stay with me tonight Fred?"

She blushed deeply but continued to watch him as he stood in the doorway awkwardly trying to make a decision. He pushed the still-ajar door closed behind him, strode over to the bed and slipped under the covers beside Hermione who snuggled up to him instantly. Their bodies seemed perfect together with Hermione's head fitting comfortably on his arm, her now-dry face snuggling into his chest.

Fred could feel his heart rate increase at her proximity and instantly regretted his decision to stay. He knew that this girl would be even harder to forget now that he had felt just how right they could be…

"Relax Fred," Hermione whispered sleepily, "I promise I won't take advantage of you whilst you sleep". Fred could almost hear her eyes rolling. He chuckled uneasily but tried to slacken his muscles anyway.

Fred must have lain awake for hours after Hermione's breathing evened out. He eventually drifted off into a restless sleep; his dreams filled with brown curls and soft skin.


End file.
